Familiarity
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: This is pretty much gonna be a rewite of Memories of Familiarity. Some of it'll be changed a lot, other parts not at all I think . KuramaOC. HieiOC. Same reasons for rating as the other.
1. Chapter 1

No, I'm not dead. I am breathing and still writing, just not what I should be writing. This is a rewrite of my first ever story, Memories of Familiarity. Not really sure why I rewrote it but I did. I'll probably fall off the face of the planet with this, too, cuz the rewrite isn't done, but I'll try to keep it updated. This first chapter is longer than the other, too!

So, on to the "new" story.

--

**Makai**

"That was the dullest thing we've ever had to do." Kori slammed her foot on a dead demon's rib cage.

"No kidding," Syd replied, stomping on a demon's skull and crushing it.

The two girls were the only living beings for at least two miles. They had just finished their most boring mission to date. Each wondered why Koenma gave Team Urameshi all the good missions.

Kori mumbled something under her breath. "Let's go home." She turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the portal that would take them home.

"Uhh… Kori?" Syd couldn't help but laugh at her shorter friend, who turned to glare at her. "We need to go in the other direction."

Kori's face went bright red. "I knew that…" Syd started laughing harder. "Shut up!!" She pulled her kunai out of her pocket and ran at her friend.

Still laughing, Syd bolted away. She really couldn't help but laugh. Kori's reactions had a tendency to amuse her, even if they could end in her death.

She dove through the portal when she reached it. Kori's kunai just missed hitting her head.

_Reikai_

Koenma yelped and ducked the kunai that came through the portal. The kunai was followed by Syd, who managed to flip herself over the chair instead of slamming into her toddler-sized boss. Syd was followed by Kori, who slammed into Koenma's desk, knocking over the tall piles of paperwork that covered most of it.

"**KORI!!**" the prince of Reikai exploded. His face was bright red with anger.

"That was her fault!!" Kori claimed, pointing at Syd, who was still laughing hysterically.

"I'm not the one who ran into the desk," the emerald-haired girl choked out, using Koenma's chair to pull herself to her feet. She had a cramp caused by her laughing.

Kori's gray eyes narrowed in a glare. "You made me!"

"I didn't make you do anything," Syd countered. "You're the one who lost her temper."

Kori growled at her taller friend. She took a step toward the other girl. Koenma stopped the coming fight before it started by yelling, "YOU TWO ARE NOT FIGHTING IN MY OFFICE!!"

"Anything else we hafta do before we go home?" Syd asked with a grin. She was being her normal cheery self.

Kori, on the other hand, was being sulky. She wanted to beat Syd's face in, but she couldn't get away with that in Ningenkai, where they lived as next door neighbors.

"I need you to wait here for a few minutes," Koenma replied with a sigh. When Kori looked hopeful, he added, "You're still not fighting in my office." Kori's face fell.

Syd shrugged and sat down on the floor against a wall. From her ever-present black messenger bag she pulled a white Nintendo DS lite and turned it on.

"Can I have mine?" Kori asked. Syd dug through her bag again and pulled out a black DS, which she handed to Kori, who sat down next to her friend.

They were both playing Children of Mana. Koenma was amazed yet again that the two girls were best friends. Half the time they seemed like enemies.

The toddler shrugged it off and started reorganizing his paperwork. He should have Kori do it, but he knew better than to think that she'd actually do it. He sighed.

A few minutes later, Botan entered the office. Following behind her was Team Urameshi. Syd and Kori looked at them then at each other.

"All right, whadda ya want from us?" The two girls said it together with identical looks of boredom on their faces.

Koenma looked at them then at the others. "I'm combining your teams." As one everyone from both teams asked why. They were too busy staring blankly at Koenma to realize how they had spoken. "I'm trying to cut down on my paperwork."

Syd and Kori stared. "Don't involve us in that," the latter demon said.

"Weren't you complaining about how boring your missions were?" Koenma asked. Both girls nodded agreement.

"So, you want us to shut up about that and are sticking us with them to make that happen?" Syd questioned. Koenma blinked, surprised. He had expected Kori to figure that out, not Syd. The emerald haired girl grinned. "See, I have a brain too. I just don't use it much."

"Riight…" Koenma said. He turned his attention to the boys. "These are Syd and Kori." He pointed to each in turn. "They should know who you are." He glared at the two girls, who grinned.

"We know who they are," Kori said. "So what now?"

"From here, you're going to Genkai's temple, then you're doing whatever Genkai tells you to."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Syd muttered sarcastically.

Koenma ignored her and opened a portal. They all went through, Syd and Kori glancing and shrugging at each other before they did so.

--

So, whatcha think? Like it or not like it? (Actually I really don't care whether you like it or not, I just felt I'd ask.) You can review, you can flame or you can criticize constuctively. Take your pick.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, another installment. I'm working on the next chapter of The Banished Daughter. It should be out by August 20. (I hope.) Anyway, this chapter is totally different than the other second chapter, so atop reading this note and read the chapter.

--

**AT THE BOTTOM OF GENKAI'S STRAIRCASE OF DOOM FOR THOSE WITH ASTHMA**

Syd and Kori stared up the large amount of stairs in horror. "We don't have that many stairs in our house and we have four floors," Kori said.

"Plus that attic," Syd added. Kori nodded in agreement.

Yusuke, who had landed on his ass, decided to take this time to stand up. "We better start climbing…" he mumbled unhappily. Still grumbling, he started walking.

Syd and Kori shrugged and followed suit. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara followed after them.

They walked for about twenty minutes before making it to the top of the stairs. Waiting at the top was Yukina.

The ice maiden bowed as she greeted Syd and Kori, both of whom bowed back. "Hello, my name is Yukina." She stood straight. "You must be Syd and Kori."

"Them we are," Syd answered. Yukina smiled as Kori shook her head. Syd looked around aimlessly until she spotted something that caught her attention. "Ooooh, sparky." She picked up as sparkly rock and held it in front of Kori's nose. "See, see? Sparky, sparky!!" She hopped up and down with childish excitement.

Kori went cross-eyed trying to look at the rock. She grabbed her taller friend's wrist to keep the object still and pushed it away from her face a bit. "It's a very nice rock, Syd."

Syd smiled and stowed the rock in one of the pockets on her black and gray camo pants. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her like she had grown an extra head or two. Hiei snorted and looked away. Kurama and Yukina shook their heads, smiling.

Kori said, "So, where's the old hag we've heard so much about?"

"Who are you calling an old hag?"

The sudden voice caused Kori to nearly jump out of her skin. Syd bit her hand to keep from laughing. Kori glared at her before turning around to see the one who had scared the shit out of her. That person was none other than Genkai.

"You, apparently." Kori crossed her arms over her chest. She was still unhappy that she had been taken by surprise. She grumbled about it to accentuate the point.

"You could have told her I was there," Genkai said flatly to Syd, who grinned her positive answer. Kori glared venomously.

"But where's the fun in that?" the emerald haired demon said.

"I hate you," Kori growled.

"Sure you do," Syd grinned, "sure." Kori stomped off in a random direction. "Don't get lost this time!"

Kori threw a kunai that barely missed Syd's shoulder and would have hit if Syd didn't know her friend as well as she did. The black-haired demoness hated being reminded of the times she had stomped off in a random direction. She didn't always get lost but that wasn't the point.

"Is she really going to get lost?" Kurama asked.

Syd shrugged. "She doesn't always;" she said, "it's just fun to annoy the hell out of her." Kurama shook his head at the answer. For some reason he had expected her to sound more concerned. Then again, he didn't really know either one of the new additions.

"I'm bored," Syd announced. Almost quicker than the words left her mouth, Kori vanished. Syd blinked, blue eyes momentarily shadowed by confusion. Then she laughed. "She's learned well." Everyone's expressions clearly asked what the hell she was talking about. "You'll see. You'll see." It sounded almost evil.

--

So how was it? Review it if ya want. Or don't. I really don't care. Criticize constructively, tell me what you think, or flame. Flames may allow you to burn in hell in my mind. Or they might not. That image takes effort to make.


End file.
